UnHappy Marriage
by Naley2303B
Summary: Jake and Haley are brother and sister. So are Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton. What happens when they find out about two aranged marriages. Naley. Sorry for the change
1. Chapter 1

A/n :

**A/n : So this is a new Fan Fic. So this chapter is just going to be what you need to know about everyone and probably some flashbacks. I hope you like it.**

The James family:

Jimmy and Lydia James have two kids Jake and Haley. They are good friends with Karen and Dan Scott. They are semi Wealthy, but not as rich as the Scott's. They live right next door to the Scott's and often have big family dinners with them.

**Jake James** is 17 years old. He is two months older than Haley. The two are very close. He is best friends with Lucas, Nathan and Peyton Scott. He is on the basketball team along with Nathan and Lucas. He is single. But he has his eye on a Miss Peyton Scott.

**Haley James: **Is 17 years old. She is two months younger than Jake. They are really close. Her best friends are Lucas and Peyton Scott. She hates Nathan with a burning passion. She also hangs out with Brooke Davis. She is a cheerleader. She is single, and doesn't like anyone at the moment.

The Scott Family:

Karen and Dan Scott have three children, Lucas, Nathan and Peyton. They are very good friends with the James's. They live right next door. They often have dinner with the James's. They are very wealthy.

**Lucas Scott** is 17 years old. He is two minutes older than Nathan and four minutes older than Peyton. He and Peyton are really close. He is best friends with Jake and Haley James and hangs out with Brooke Davis. He currently is dating Brooke Davis. He is on the basket ball team.

**Nathan Scott** is 17 years old. He is two minutes younger than Lucas and two minutes older than Peyton. He is kind of close with Peyton but is closer with Lucas. He loves to make Haley James squirm. He is best friends with Jake James and Tim Smith. He doesn't date people, he just does his usual random hook ups. He is on the basketball team and is captain.

**Peyton Scott** is 17 years old. She is four minutes younger than Lucas and two minutes younger than Nathan. She is best friends with Brooke and Haley. She hangs out with Jake and she sort of likes him.

_**F**__lash back to Sophomore year_

_Lucas, Haley and Peyton were walking down the hall when they saw Nathan making out with Rachel Gatina the school slut._

" _You know your brother never seizes to amaze me." Haley said while they passed Nathan and Rachel._

" _Yeah well you know you want me, James." Nathan said from behind them. So they stopped and turned around. _

" _Because who doesn't want a guy who can only pass the class of getting the newest STD except that's not a class." Haley said with sass._

" _What the hell does getting an STD have to do with sleeping with Rachel." Nathan asked._

_ENDFLASH BACK_

Back to the present.

" So are you ready for that dinner tonight." Jake asked Haley as he walked as he walked into the living room."

" I guess. But what ever I mean its going to be another suck fest. I would rather stay home and finish my homework so I don't have to do it over the weekend." She said still concentrating on the problem she was working on.

" Yeah and only my dorky sister would think that." He said.

" Yeah yeah whatever. What time is it?." She asked

" Oh crap its six twenty-seven we better head over to dinner with the Scotts." He said pleasantly.

So the James's walked across the lawn to the Scott's house. Before they knocked Mr. James leaned down and said something to Haley.

" Please don't make this a repeat of last time." He whispered

_Flashback_

_It was last Friday night at the James's house for diner _

" _Well whose ready for dessert?" Lydia James asked_

_Everyone said they were in agreement. Haley offered to go get the desserts. Mrs. Scott made Nathan go and help her._

" _OK geek what do you need me to grab?" Nathan asked obviously annoyed that he had to help._

" _I am going to disregard that last comment and you can grab those to cakes." As she pointed to the cakes on the counter._

_So Nathan grabbed one of the cakes and turned around and bumped into Haley who had a pie in her hands. The pie smashed all over Haley's shirt._

_Haley shrieked_

" _Is everything alright in there" Deb yelled from the other room._

" _Everything is fine" Haley yelled back through gritted teeth._

_Haley turned to see Nathan laughing at her._

" _You think that's funny Scott." She said angrily _

_So Haley pushed the cake Nathan was holding in his hands and got it all over his shirt. Then she grabbed the other cake off the counter and smashed that one into his face._

" _You bitch" He yelled with all his anger._

_BACK IN THE DINING ROOM_

" _I'll go check on that" Lucas said as he got up and ran out of the room._

_When Lucas got into the kitchen he couldn't believe what he saw. Nathan had picked up Haley and was walking out the back door with her._

" _Nathan Scott put me down this minute you asshole." She yelled as they neared the pool._

" _This was my favorite shirt." He said then_

_SPLASH_

_Haley was now in her pool soaking wet all because of Nathan Scott._

_END FLASHBACK_

The front door was open when Haley snapped out of her memory. Her family was already in the house and Lucas was standing in the doorway.

" are you coming?" Lucas asked.

" Yup" she stepped inside. Before she could walk in any further Lucas grabbed her arm

" Haley, Nathan brought Rachel. So I suggest not talking. Alright." HE warned.

"Why would he bring that whore here" she said nonchalantly

" Because he said she said that they were supposed to have a date tonight but this got in the way. Also he said he didn't want his ' Lady of the week' to eat alone" He said using air quotes on ' Lady of the Week'

" You could just say he is a man whore so they make a perfect couple and are probably going to hook up after ." she said seriously

The two walked into the dinning room and sat down. At the head of the table was Dan and on the opposite end was Karen. On one side was Mrs. James, Peyton, Haley, and Lucas. On the other Mr. James, Nathan, Rachel, and Jake.

" Well kids seeing as we are a little extra crowded us adults are going to eat in the kitchen. We will be listening to what you are saying most of the time and one of you can leave. Got it." With that Dan got up and walked out of the room. So did the rest of the adults.

The kids sat there about to eat until Rachel was like ' ugh'

" What is wrong?" Nathan asked her.

" You know I don't eat steak Nathan" she said with annoyance

" More like doesn't eat at all" Haley mumbled to Peyton while she chuckled.

" So what do you want me to do about it." He said slightly annoyed

" Get me something else. That's what you should do about it. I mean that's what boyfriends do for their girlfriends." She whined and Haley couldn't take it anymore

" Could you shut up your voice is really obnoxious." Haley said.

" Nathan do something. She is being mean." Then Rachel moved to his ear. " If you don't do something I we're not sleeping together for two weeks." She said trying to whisper but loud enough for Haley to hear.

" Oh please everyone knows that's the only reason you stay together because you guys sleep together a lot, while your doing other people" Haley said aggravated.

" Isn't that the reason you and your old boyfriend broke up. You two were screwing other people. Right.?" Rachel snorted

Haley remained silent

" Your wrong…" Nathan paused ' _was he going to stick up for Haley_' everyone thought, " Its quit the opposite actually. They broke up because she wouldn't put out." He laughed along with Rachel.

Haley couldn't take it anymore. She knew the tears would be coming soon. So she got up from the table and ran out of the house not knowing where to go.

" What the hell Nathan, you knew that relationship was hard for her." Jake yelled before he ran out of the houses to look for Haley. Lucas and Peyton just got up and left.

When ever she was mad or needed to think things out she ended up here. She came here when Jason( ex- boyfriend) asked her out the first time. Or times like this when she couldn't understand why Nathan is so mean to her. Haley James was now laying at center court on the river court looking at the stars.

" I knew I would find you here." A voice said behind her.

" Hey Jake." She said whipping away some tears.

" Yeah Jake I'm fine. He just brought up what I thought I would never talk about again." HALEY SAID.

" Yeah I know. Come on Bop Bop its getting late. Lets go." Jake said pulling her to her feet.

**Please Review. Tell me what you think. If you have suggestions let me know.**


	2. Love and Parties?

A/n : Hey guys thanks for the reviews

**A/n : Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I got more for one chapter in this story than I think maybe all the reviews for my other story. Yes Jess2303 it was a typo. Jake and Haley are 12 minutes apart, I was talking to someone when I was typing and they said something about months and that's how it got in there. As for Dan 03-Lucasscott and TheroxetandTroyellaandNaley you guys both want two different things for Dan. So I figured that Dan would be nice to the James's and in public. But still push Nathan and Lucas to much. If you guys don't like that set up tell me. And 03- Lucasscott Brooke is going to be in this chapter. ****03-Lucasscott**** there will be some DanNathanLucas this chapter. TheroxetandTroyellaandNaley I really don't like Dan on the show, only because he killed Keith. Here is the New chapter I hope you like it. Oh Yeah I had to change the title to Unhappy Marriage.**

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
_

_Boots with the fur With the fur  
_

_The whole club was lookin at her  
_

_She hit the flo She hit the flo  
_

_Next thing you know  
_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Echoed through Haley's bed room that Saturday morning.

" Davis you better have a hell of a good reason for calling me at Ten thirty in the morning" she said looking at her alarm clock.

" Well Ms. Grouchy Tutorpants we are going shopping remember. Now get your skinny ass out of bed and get ready. Then go get P. Scott. I will be waiting outside in twenty minutes." Brooke said cheerily. Before Haley could say something Brooke hung up on her.

Haley hung up her phone and got ready to go shopping. Ten minutes later she was walking out of her house in a jean skirt with a pink tank top and green flip flops. She headed over to the Scott house. Haley knocked on the door and no one answered so she just walked in. She walked into the kitchen to see no one there but she saw a note on the table that read:

Peyton and Nate ,

Your father and I have left for our business trip. We will be back Monday night. Your Brother is at the River court. Call him if you need anything.

Love MOM

Ps. No parties while we are gone.

Haley put the note back on the table and decided she had to get Peyton down stairs before she ran the chance of seeing Nathan.

" Peyton get your butt down stairs." Haley yelled up the stairs.

Haley faintly heard Peyton say she would be down in a moment. Then she heard,

" Haley stop your damn yelling." Nathan yelled in the living room.

Haley walked into the living room to see Nathan lying on the couch playing NBA Live.

" Peyton Hurry up" Haley yelled again just to get Nathan mad. She turned and looked at him. " so I see that your hung over. So I guess your not going to tell me what happened so I will give you choices. A) You didn't get laid last night. B) Your parents yelled at you for being an ass. C) You and Rachel decided to stop sleeping with each other. Take your pick." She said with a smug grin on her face.

" Even though I would prefer not to talk about with you. Its all of the above." He said finally turning to Haley.

Haley let out a small laugh " Oh, poor baby. Well that what you get for being an …" Before Haley could finish her sentence Peyton came running down the stairs.

" Come on girly lets get out of here before Brooke makes us do more laps at practice. Bye Nate." Peyton said as she grabbed Haley's hand.

Haley let go of Peyton's hand " Yeah Bye Nate" she said in her most annoying sweet voice. Then started to the door where Peyton had exited. But got stopped when she heard Nathan speak again.

" Haley its ok that you were jealous of Rachel. But I am free now, so when your ready just come and see me. You know where my bedroom is." Nathan said smirking.

Haley continued to the door while yelling " Screw you" over her shoulder.

" I know you want to." Nathan yelled then heard the door slam seconds later.

Then Nathan decided to call up Tim his best friend for some reason.

" What up baller" Tim answered

" You do know your white Tim. Never mind My parents are out until Monday. So party at my house, Spread the word."

Mean while with the girls

" So H. James you excited your birthday is Friday" Brooke said practically jumping out of the drivers seat she was so excited just talking about it.

" I would be excited a lot more if we didn't have to have dinner with the Scott's before the party." Haley expressed obviously annoyed that she has to go.

" Oh it wont be that bad. I mean I will be there and so will Jake and Lucas" Peyton finally piped into the conversation.

" Peyton you say it like you guys are never there" Haley said then turned and looked out the window.

" Fine I can tell you want to change the subject," Brooke said " So P. Scott Jake is looking pretty fine, SO you tapped that yet." Brooke giddily said.

" Eww eww eww Brooke That is my brother you talking about." Haley said clearly grossed out about this topic.

" She is right Brooke, But he is pretty damn fine." Peyton said while giggling

" OH look we are at the mall. A big, enormous , Mall. Now maybe I can get away from you two." Haley said as they got out the car and started towards the mall

" Oh Haley we are so just kidding. Everyone knows that Peyton doesn't have enough guts in that scrawny ass thing she calls her body to ask out Jake." Brook laughed along with Haley on the last part.

" HEY" Peyton practically screamed. But both girls just stared at her " Alright Alright , I like Jake so what. He probably doesn't like me back. Sp what is the point of asking him out just to get humiliated and rejected at the same time. Then have to see him every day" Peyton said as they walked into their favorite store.

" Well guess what I know. OK, I'll tell you, Jake has the hots for you" Brooke said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Haley would you please pull Brooke out of her fantasy. How about this top." Peyton pleaded with Haley while holding up a top.

" No. And tell her the evidence Haley." Brook said while still looking for the perfect skirt.

" MMM. Where do I begin," Haley said pretending to think " Ok I got it. Dear diary, Jake here. So I have been thinking about asking Peyton Scott out. Again. Damn this is difficult. Love Jake James. There is also the conversation I had with him last night. I asked Jake how he felt about you. And he said He liked you He likes you but is afraid if he asked you out you would get creped out because you could possibly think of him as a brother. So I told him you liked him, and that he should ask you out.." Haley exclaimed

" Oh" was all Peyton could say until she shrieked " Oh my god, Jake is going to ask me out."

Mean while Lucas and Jake are at the River Court

" So Luke I have to ask you something alright, just don't freak out. Ok" Jake said shakily

" Yeah dude. Your acting like the freakin' zombies are out to get, not that there are zombies." Lucas chuckled to himself.

" Alright well here goes nothing" Jake mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath. " I was wondering if it would be ok with you if I asked out Peyton" He rushed out.

" You want to ask out Peyton. What the hell.." Jake cringed at Lucas's words " Took you so freaking long." He laughed at " And now I am out twenty five bucks" Lucas mumbled.

" What was that?" Jake questioned.

" No Nothing. So when you going to ask her out.?" Lucas was naturally curious, like most brothers should be.

" Probably when The girls get back from the mall, which should be in an hour or so. So lets continue the game shall we." Jake said as he shot yet another basket.

Hours later Lucas, Haley, Brooke, and Nathan were just hanging out before the party

" This is freaking boring. I mean why did we have to invite the shrew.?" Nathan commented as they continued playing poker.

" ASS" Haley said

" Slut"

" Manwhore"

" Bitch"

"Jerk"

" Ok that enough" Lucas finally said " Haley, Brooke its about time you go get ready for the party isn't it?" Lucas asked

Brooke nodded and grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her out of the house.

**Meanwhile** Peyton and Jake are sitting playing a game of UNO in the James house hold

Peyton had just put down a wild card.

" The new color is …….. blue" Peyton said with a smirk

" Oh you suck dude." He said nonchalantly. " So Peyton I was wondering if you wanna go out sometime. Like on a date.?" Jake said _ Way to just take the plunge stupid_ Jake thought to himself.

There was an awkward silence it only lasted about two seconds but seemed like eternity to Jake.

" I would love too. Why don't we go to the party together to." Peyton said excitedly. " Now you might want to get your ass out of your house before.." Peyton was interrupted by a scream from Brooke when she walked in the door.

" Come on Fodilocks. Meet me and Haley upstairs we need to get ready for the party." Brooke screamed as she dragged Haley past the living room and up the stairs.

" Fodilocks??" Jake questioned and raised an eyebrow

" Fake blonde Goldilocks. Its Brooke. So I'll see you tonight." She said and got up and walked out of the room.

" She dyes her hair?" Jake asked himself out loud

A few hours later the party at the Scott's house was in full swing. The house was packed. Peyton, Jake, Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan were all talking. Haley had been there but she went to get a drink. Moments later she returned to her spot and noticed Jake and Peyton holding hand.

" Ok you guys. Pay up" Haley said with a smirk.

" That's not fair you live with him." Lucas said as he pulled out his wallet. While Nathan did the same and Brooke grabbed the money out of her pocket. They handed her the money.

" Hey I didn't complain when Nathan won and he lived with you." Haley stated putting the money in her pocket.

" Wait Hales you bet against me." Jake asked

" Yes my dear brother I did. And thanks to you I am 75 bucks richer." Haley said with cheeriness. But then noticed that Jake seemed kind of upset. " Do you want me share the money with you would that make you feel better you big baby?" Haley taunted

" Actually yes that would make me feel better." Jake said with a smile.

" Well to bad I am not giving you any money. Now quit being a baby" Haley said with a smirk.

" You know Haley" Nathan started _ Here we go _everyone thought. Then Nathan continued " You really shouldn't be making fun of him for being a baby."

" What is that supposed to mean Scott?" Haley hissed.

" Well you complain and act like a baby all the time. I mean you wine and bitch about every thing." Nathan said a matter of factly.

" Do you really want to go there Scott?" Haley questioned Nathan taking a step closer.

" Oh I thi…" Nathan couldn't finish what he was a saying because they herd some one yell.

" What the hell" an angry voice yelled. The voice was a voice that the six knew very well. It was the voice of the devil himself. Dan Scott. Sometime Haley and Jake had wondered why their parents were friends with him because he is all creepy and mean. The only reason they could think of was that he had to have been nice once upon a time.

"Everyone out of this house immediately." A very angry looking Deb shouted.

The group got into the flow of people exiting the house hoping Dan and Deb would not see them. "Except you five" Dan said and pointed for them to go back to the living room. " You can leave Miss Davis."

Brooke had no problem with getting out of that mess. She quickly gave a little wave and a very small good luck smile before dashing out of the house.

" We are calling you parents over." Deb said as the front door was being shut and the James Parents emerged into the living room.

" No need we are already here." Lydia said. " Haley Rebecca James and Jacob John James, how could you help throw a party right next door to our house even though you two knew Dan and Deb wouldn't allow it." Lydia said in a loud voice.

The twins remained silent. Then the parents formed a huddle or something.

" Do you think we should tell them" Whispered Deb " I mean it could help them shape up."

" Yeah what is 6 days gonna hurt us." Jimmy said.

Then the adults turned around with serious faces.

" Kids we have something to tell you." Dan spoke up " There is going to be a wedding." He said.

" Two actually" James said taking a step forward

**Alright I know I took forever to update and I'm sorry I hope you like the chapter. **

**Naley**


	3. Chapter 3

I know every single person who reads this probably hates me but today I am updating another story besides this

**I know every single person who reads this probably hates me but today I am updating another story besides this. Maybe more cuz I had to stay home today. I'm sick but what ever here is the knew chapter. Hope You Like it.**

**OH YEAH SORRY FOR SAYING DEB I MEANT KAREN**

* * *

" There is going to be a wedding" Dan said

" Two actually" Jimmy said taking a step forward.

" Oh great" Peyton mumble and earned herself a stern look from Karen.

" Well as long as its not one of your douchey clients I'm fine with it" Nathan said and leaned back against the couch.

" Nathan watch your mouth." Dan scolded

" You know what lets set names a side for right now. And I'll tell you about them. They will be living in nice houses the size ours. They live in Tree Hill. The houses are newly furnished too. They are really great people…" Jimmy would have continued but was cut off by his daughter.

" Daddy as much as I love hearing about people who are going to get married can you just tell us who they are.?" Haley said interrupting her father.

He nodded " Haley, you and Jake are getting married."

Haley giggled " Yeah dad umm as much as I love Jake I'm not really into incest." Haley said still giggling

" Ok let me rephrase that. You and Jake are both getting married" Jimmy said with a straight face while Haley giggled and Jake just sat there with his mouth open.

" Yeah dad ok. Right. I'm getting married. Haha The next thing your going to be saying Nathan is the groom. Good Joke" Haley said laughing.

" He is." Jimmy said with a straight face. Now Nathan and the rest of the kids were laughing along with Haley.

Haley studied her father's face. It STILL HADN'T CHANGED INTO A SMILE AND IF HE WAS joking by now he would have been laughing to. She then looked at the other parents, they had the same look. Soon she stopped laughing and got a terrified look on her face.

" Ahhh" she screamed and everyone stared at her. " I cant believe you would do this to us."

" OK everyone listen" Dan started " This going to happen. Jake you are going to be marrying my daughter Peyton and Nathan you will be marrying Haley. Tomorrow you can pack your clothes and the things you will need for you houses. You will move Monday after practice you will move in. And Friday before Haley and Jake's party after dinner you will sign the papers. Ok Good" Dan said rather rudely

" Jake, Haley when we get home I want you both to go to you rooms until we think of your punishment." Lydia said

" Oh and this isn't punishment enough" Haley said finally breaking out of her shocked daze.

" Haley James do not talk back to your mother. Now apologize then go back to the house and go to you room." Jimmy said slightly raising his voice.

Haley stood from her sport on the couch and walked over to her mother and stood in front of her. She could tell Lydia was waiting for an apology. Haley looked into her mothers eyes with such anger for a few moments then walked past her and out of the house.

Lydia sighed " Jake Honeyy would you please go and talk to her."

" Fine even though I'm not the one who screwed her over." Jake mumbled and walked out of the house.

" Karen we will talk to you later" Lydia said exiting the house the house along with Jimmy.

Lucas was sitting on the couch still with his mouth open. Peyton was next to him staring off into space with a half smile on her face. Then there was Nathan. He had his head in his hands while shaking his head.

" Peyt. Lets go talk Honey" Karen said lovingly.

" Ok mum" Peyton said after a few moment finally breaking out of her daze and following Karen out of the room.

" Nate are you going to say something." " Lucas asked putting a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

" What happened to 'You need to focus on basketball and not relationships' Huh Dad??" Nathan said loudly looking up at Dan.

" Nathan this is for the best" Dan said equally as loud

" Best for who Dad. The best for me or the Best for the company. You just want the money made by the James-Scott company to stay in the Family." Nathan yelled

" Its best for both. You may not understand but it will always be good for you." Dan yelled back

" Then why me instead of Lucas. Huh?" Nathan yelled standing up

" When we decided this your mother said we would leave the first boy out of this unless Lydia and Jimmy had another girl." Dan said as he quieted down. " Now this is going to happen end of discussion" Dan added and walked out of the room.

" At least it's Haley, man. It could have been worse. At least it isn't Rachel." Lucas said encouragingly Then left the room

" Well at least if it were Rachel I would be getting laid." Nathan said to himself

* * *

Mean while with Karen and Peyton

"Karen walked into her den with Peyton following. Karen sat down on the couch and motioned for Peyton to come sit next to her. Which Peyton did.

" What's going on in that pretty little head of yours " Karen asked pulling Peyton closer to her. So Peyton could lean on her.

" I'm really surprised. I mean if you would have asked me an hour ago if I was going to get married in a week I would have laughed at you." Peyton said looking at her mum

" Earlier, what were you thinking about. You had a smile on your face."

" Well I mean me and Jake were just starting a relationship and I was thinking about how our life would be together. Because honestly I could see myself falling in love with him." Peyton said smiling

" There you go again with that smile. So your going to be ok with this" Karen asked sitting up

" Honestly I think I am." Peyton replied

Karen got up and walked over to the desk that was in the room and opened the top drawer. She pulled something out of it and went back to sitting with Peyton.

" Ok. Sense Jake just found out about this and it is arranged I bought, I mean me and your father bought you this so you could have an engagement ring." Karen said and opened the little black box and revealed a beautiful engagement ring.

" Oh Mom wow. This is so beautiful. Are you sure you want me to have it?" Peyton asked staring down at the huge diamond.

" Honey you have got to take it. There is no way I could possibly let you get married without and engagement ring." She smiled at Peyton. " So are you going to put it on."

Peyton took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left hand ring finger. She stared at Karen for a moment then hugged her.

" Now come on Honey I am sure you want to call Brooke and I have to go talk to Nathan." Karen said standing up.

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE AT THE James Household

Haley ran from the Scotts to her house and whipped the door open and ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. She walked over to her window seat and sat down. She brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She soon started to cry. A few moment later there was a soft knock on the door.

" Hales can I come in" Jake asked through the door.

" No" Haley said wiping her tears away knowing Jake would still come in.

"Hales" Jake said and opened the door. He walked over to her and puller up a chaor from her desk so he sat in front of her " Bub-bub what are thinking about.?"

" Remember when we were younger and I used to help mom make dinner and she would tell me stories about her and dad and how they fell in love and you would make fun of me because I acted it out with my dolls. Well I was just thinking how I will never be able to do that." Haley said looking out the window.

" How do you know. You might fall in love with Nathan" Jake said softly

" That's easy for you to say." Haley said bitterly as she looked at Jake.

" Yeah but that's because I know I wont fall in love with Nathan" Jake said smiling

Haley giggled " I meant with you and Peyton. I mean you guys are just starting to date. Besides you are already practically in love with her." Haley said with sad eyes.

" I am not practically in love with her.' Jake said and Haley gave him a 'yes you are look'. " You know why don't you go get some ice cream and meet me in the den to watch some Prison Break Re-Runs." Jake said standing.

" Alright but I got to go do something first." Haley said and walked out the door. Haley walked down the hall and knocked on her mothers office door.

" Come in" she hear Lydia yell so Haley walked in. " Oh Honey come to apologize?"

" No. I know what I did was rude but I am not going to apologize for it. I just came here to say that I know that when you were making this decision you probably weren't thinking straight. And if you have a document saying I have to do this then I will do it but if you don't forget it." Haley said without any emotions

" OH.honey I Knew you would say that so I made a copy." Lydia said opening the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Haley.

Haley opened the folder and sighed. " Alright I guess I'm doing this. But I am doing it because these document say so. Now before I go I just have to ask when you guys were doing this did you ever think about us." Haley asked then walked out of the room

**Please reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hate me I know you all do but im back ok. So don't get your panties in a twist or a bunch which ever you choose. BY THE WAY HALEY ISNT A VIRGIN I said that she and her last boyfriend didn't sleep together that's all.**

It Wednesday afternoon and Everyone is moved into their houses. Haley has a drak gray convertible mustang.

" This absolutely sucks." Haley yelled from under her car which she was currently working on.

" Wait wait wait so tell me house this went down again." Lucas asked from his spot in the chair next to her car in the driveway.

_Flashback_

_On Sunday morning Haley was told to be down stairs in twenty minutes. So she got dressed and went down stairs. When she walked into the living room where her family was the Scotts were there too. _

" _Take a seat Haley" Jimmy motioned for Haley to take the seat next to Nathan which she reluctantly did. _

" _So as you all know you children are getting married." Karen said and Haley groaned while Nathan just rolled his eyes at his mother._

" _Now this meeting is really for Nathan and Haley because they will probably be the ones breaking the rules." Lydia said smiling over at Jake and Peyton._

" _There are rules to this?" Nathan asked outraged._

" _Yes there are and if you follow them this marriage wont last as long. So rule number one if you cheat on your spouse you will have to stay together another year. Rule number to if you take off your rings we will not be paying for college. And number three you are going to switch off on Friday night dinners. First it will be at Jake's then at Nathan's and that's how its going to be." Jimmy said. _

_Then out of no where it happened Karen pulled out the rings. Haley's was gorgeous even the wedding ring was beautiful and the engagement ring was amazing. There Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton slipped on there rings and there those rings would be for a long._

_END FLASHBACK_

" Wow that so sucks H. J. Scott." Brooke said

" My last name isn't Scott." Haley yelled wiping her hands with a rag and walking in the house.

" Yet" Brooke yelled from outside the house then got in her car and drove away.

Haley went up stairs and took a shower then went to get dressed. The doorbell rang while she was brushing her hair. Then it rang again a few seconds later.

" Nate get the door" Haley yelled and yet again the door bell rang.

"God Nathan get the damn door." Haley yelled as she started towards the stairs.

" Ok god calm your hormones." Nathan yelled back. So he answered the door and there they were. Matt, whose 24, Paul, whose 23, Chris whose 22, and Brian whose 21 James. Jake and Haley's older brothers. " Dude's what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he and the brothers did the guy hug thing they do. " Haley your brothers are here." Nathan yelled up the stairs. Which moments later Haley ran down and Hugged her brothers.

" What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked after hugging them.

" What you think we'd miss you and Jakes birthday that's ridiculous." Paul said.

" You didn't come last year." Haley said flatly

" Yeah but that's not a big marker in life. 5, 10, 13, 16, 18, 21, and 50 are big events in life." Matt said to her they were all still standing at the door.

" So is getting married." Chris mumbled to Brian who chuckled.

" So that's why you came here?" Haley asked in an icy tone.

At a comment about there up coming marriage he stiffened. " Umm im gonna go." He said quickly then moved past the brothers and got out the door.

" I seriously cant believe you came here just because mom and dad called you and told you they are ruining my life." Haley said shaking her head and walking to the kitchen with her brothers following her.

" Hales their worried about you." Brian said softly taking a seat at the table.

" Well they should have thought of that before they ended my life." Haley grouched while getting herself a glass of water.

" how long is this actually for?" Matt asked rubbing her back

" Six years because then they want to turn the company over." She said leaning against the counter looking at the floor.

" You know its ok to get upset bout this." Brian said moving to stand in front of her.

Haley bent her head so she was looking at her feet. Her hair fell around her and no one could see the expression. Then she let out a small bitter chuckle.

" You should see some of the looks the girls give. They want to be where I am and I want to be where they are. How sad is that. Their jealous of me being with Nathan Scott and I am jealous of them because they don't have him." Haley said looking up at her brothers with tears falling slowly down her face.

Brian pulled her in for a hug. Brian and Haley were always the closest. Then it was Matt he was definitely better at giving advice than Brian.

" I hate crying in front of you guys." Haley pulled away from Brian and wiped her tears.

" We hate it toooooo." Chris said mocking her. Pretending to wipe fake tears from his eyes.

" Jackass. Its no wonder you don't have a girl friend." Haley said

" I don't do girl friends." Chris replied then everyone cracked up at what he said.

" So how's Jake doing with this?" Paul asked

" Last time I checked him and Peyton were going at it every chance they get. But hey what do I know that was yesterday." Haley said holding up her hands.

" Jake finally got with Little Scott?" Brian said then a few seconds later all the boys were like ' NIIIICE' while Haley cringed.

" So where's Benji?" Matt asked

" They wouldn't let me take him." Haley said with a sigh

" Are you kidding me. The dog is yours. Besides if they really want you to talk to them again taking away one of the two things that makes you smile isn't going to do it." Paul laughed at his parents dumbness.

" What's the other thing that makes me smile?" Haley asked wanting to know his answer.

" Your car." He said.

" This is true I do love my car. Which totally sucks right now its damn alternator is practically dead. Keith says he's got some in stock at his shop but I can't fix it today." Haley said sighing.

" That always sucks so boys what do you say we head over to Jake's then back to mom and dad's?" Paul asked his brothers who all nodded in agreement

Haley was walking them to the door. Brian stopped her for a moment.

" What do I say to them if they ask about you?" Brian asked her softly.

" Tell them I want my dog back." Haley replied jokingly.

" I'm serious." And by the look on Brian's face she knew he was.

" Tell them that if they want to talk to me come and talk to me and don't send my brothers here to do it." Haley replied more seriously than he had.

It was now lunch period on Friday.

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were on their way to the court yard when Mouth approached them with another kid.

" Dude that's the jackass who almost hit Lucas this morning." Haley mumbled to Brooke and Peyton just as Mouth reached them.

" Hey guys." He greeted them happily

" Hey Mouth" They replied in unison.

" Whose this?" Haley asked politely.

" Felix" Felix replied taking Haley's right hand and pulling her closer.

" I'm Haley" She said creeped out by this guy.

" You are totally fine" Felix smirked.

Haley inwardly groaned then she lifted her left hand and wiggled her fingers. " Dude I'm totally married." She smiled and pulled away from him.

" Well he doesn't have to know." Felix smirked at her

"Yeah and if you come this close to her again you won't get a chance for me not to know." Nathan came up out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Haley's waist.

" OH so you're the father." Felix said still looking at Haley.

" Come on lets get to lunch guys." Haley said then turned with Nathan still wrapped around her they walked down the hallway with Peyton and Brooke following.

" Haley's not pregnant. It was an arranged marriage by the parents and apparently they are doing ok with it." Mouth said.

Once they were around the corner Nathan and Haley detached themselves from one another Nathan went in line to buy lunch while the three girls sat at their usual table.

" Ok what the hell was that?" Brooke practically yelled at Haley

" He owed me that's all." Haley said shrugging taking a drink from her soda.

" Owed you for what.?" Peyton asked quirking and eyebrow.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was after practice on Tuesday afternoon and Nathan was just leaving the gym being one of the last people because he had to talk to Whitey. He stepped outside of the gym and started walking down the hallway and Theresa comes up to him and tries to flirt with him. Occasionally touching his arm and rubbing it. Haley was just leaving the tutor center and saw that Nathan looked wicked uncomfortable. _

" _So I was thinking that after the party in Friday we could you know……meet up in a guest room or some….." Theresa was getting close to Nathan but she was cut of when Haley walked up to Nathan and started kissing him. _

" _Hey baby." Haley said with her arms around Nathans _

" _Hey honey" Nathan said looking at Haley ' oh thank god' thought._

" _Oh Theresa sorry didn't see you there." Haley said with a smirk on her face finally turning around._

" _I'm sure. So what is this?" Theresa asked so confused and upset._

" _Oh didn't you know me and Nathan are married. I'm sure you must have heard it's the talk around school." Haley said sickeningly sweet._

" _You're married? I so didn't see that one coming." Theresa said shocked._

" _Oh course you didn't" Haley spoke rolling her eyes. " Come on Babe lets go home." Haley said taking Nathans hands in hers and pulling him outside. _

" _Thanks for that I owe you." Nate said dropping her hand and opening his car door._

" _Yeah you do" Haley replied before getting into her own car._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

" Oh I see so you got to put Theresa down and make out with Nathan Scott all in one day." Brooke said laughing

" Must have been a great day." Peyton said beside her.

" Hey guys" Luke said as he and Jake and Nathan took their seats at the table.

" Hey babe." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss. " So H.J. Scott and Jake how long are your brothers staying./???" Brooke asked

" I don't know ask Jake." Haley said taking a drink

" Their staying until Sunday night." Jake answered Brooke. " Oh by the way Haley, Brian said he would come over to your house after school to help you finish fixing your car."

" oh Thank god I missed my baby." Haley said smiling.

" Wow Haley James can't fix her car this time. Now that is a new one." Brooke said with a gasp to mock being surprised.

" I can fix it, but it just takes more time doing it by myself." Haley said throwing a grape at Brooke.

" It's a good thing to I don't like it when your in my car" Nathan said

" Well sorry Mr. I Hate Haley but you offered yesterday." Haley argued

" Yeah so I had some beers with your brothers and I was watching basketball there for I had no idea what I was doing." Nathan exclaimed.

" You mean along with everything else you don't have a clue about." Haley scoffed.

" Listen here bi.." Nathan was cut off by the sound of the bell signaling that it was time for 7th period.

" Oh look at the time gotta go." Haley said standing up. " See you after practice Natey." Haley said pinching his cheek then walking off to class.

The rest of Thursday had come and gone fast. Haley and Nathan continued to hate each other. Haley and Brian had fixed her car. And Friday was over, school wise that is. Right now everyone was at The James house hold. Everyone being Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Dan, Karen, Jimmy, Lydia, Jake, Haley, Matt, Paul, Brian, and Chris. It is Haley and Jakes Birthday. Haley was awfully quiet and everyone knew why. They were signing the papers that night, that meant that it would be official, once those papers were signed Nathan and Haley would legally be husband and wife.

" So who wants desert?" Mrs. James asked.

" That's a great idea Lydia why don't we go get their cake." Karen said.

" And we will go get the papers." Jimmy said and in a moment all of the parents were out of the room.

" Awkward silence." Brian said making everyone laugh. Well everyone except Haley.

" Haley we seriously need to get a drink into you." Chris said

" Well in twenty more minutes we can." Paul said with a laugh

" Ok here we are." Karen said as she and Deb walked in with a cake that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE AND HALEY on it. Moments later Jimmy and Dan came back in with a folder in hand.

Fifteen minutes later cake was done presents from their parents were open and it was time. Dan placed a piece of paper in front of Jake and Nathan which they each signed then it was placed in front of Haley. Peyton signed the paper very quickly. Haley took the pen in her hands and brought it to the paper. She looked up and everyone was looking at her except Nathan. The adult had smiles on their faces and her brothers had a look of sympathy and she couldn't quit read Lucas and Peyton's faces. She let one tear roll down her cheek as she signed the paper. Quickly she dropped the pen and stood up.

" Are we done here?" She asked her parents harshly

" Yes honey we're done here. Go enjoy your party." Lydia said smiling at her daughter.

It only took about a second for Haley to get out of that house. She got into her car and waited for Nathan seeing as they drive together and their car was at the top of the driveway with everyone else behind her. Ten minutes every one arrived at Nathan and Haley's house where Brooke had already started the party.

**Like it? Hate it? Why I'm asking these questions I don't know that's what the review buttons for. Review please if you do I might update sooner. Just kidding im going to update sooner anyways.**

**No but seriously please please please review holy crap it really windy outside.**


	5. Birthday Party for Two

**Ok so I have to admit I haven't really been keeping up with One Tree Hill this season. Yes I know you can yell at me if you want to. Oh and so I read this story called The Lottery and its bothered me so much. Has anyone else read it? **

Two hours later the party was in complete swing and everybody was having a good time. Haley was pretty much drunk and Nathan was close behind. Haley had a cup in hand and was dancing with Brooke and Peyton.

_I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine_

Nathan was talking to a hot blonde girl he had never even met before and he looked at where Haley was dancing and he had to admit she looked pretty hot. And talking to this banging blonde that's flirting with him isn't helping.

" So you know maybe we could go.." Nathan cut off the blonde though

" I can't I'm married." Nathan said showing her his left hand. He walked away straight to the kitchen to get another drink and stop looking at Haley.

_(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

Haley was still dancing and she didn't even notice that Peyton had left her and Brooke. At around 10:30 Haley had finally noticed that Brooke was dancing with Lucas. She also started talking to this hot guy and man she seriously wanted to blow him away. But calming her temptation she went into the kitchen to get a new drink.

_(Verse 2: Kevin Rudolph)  
Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine_

She filled her drink and turned to the counter and leaned against it for a moment when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. " Do you have any Idea how hot you looked dancing." Someone mumbled into her ear. She smiled and leaned into the persons chest.

_(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

Haley turned and saw it was Nathan. " Keep saying stuff like that and…" Haley however was cut off by Nathan kissing her. What surprised them both was that Haley started to kiss back. They broke apart for a moment and looked at each other. With a small nod of the head Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs.

_(Verse 3: Lil Wayne)  
Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the top  
And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like Angela (rock)  
And Pamela (rock)  
And Samantha  
And Amanda  
And Tamara (rock)  
Menager moi  
I'm in here up like xxxxx what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can f**k you up  
I can f**k you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big xxx rocks like off the ground  
Dirty like socks thats on the ground  
Weezy_

Upstairs clothes went flying off the two teens as they searched each others bodies with lust.

Mean while downstairs, " Have any of you guys seen Haley?" Felix was asking random people as he walked by them. He pretty much got the same reply from everyone. " Her and Nathan took it upstairs."

_(Chorus)  
(x2)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

Forty minutes later both panting and glistening with sweat are very satisfied.

" What was this?" Haley asked almost afraid to know the answer.

" Well I say we keep doing this." Nathan said with a smirk starting to nibble at her skin.

" Uhm what?" Haley was usually smart but right now she was so confused.

" Friends with Benefits minus the friends part cuz I don't like you." Nathan said

" That sounds good. Ready for round three jack ass?" Haley asked already knowing the answer.

_(Lil Wayne)  
Im back like I forgot somethin  
Im somethin  
Rollin' Rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll bang ya  
Period, Like the remainder_

The night came to an end with people leaving a huge mess behind them.

_(Kevin Rudolph)  
I wish I could be  
As cool as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time_

Haley woke up the next morning with the worst head ache imaginable. She sat up in the bed and noticed Nathan lying beside her. She was confused for a moment then she remembered the arrangement they had made last night. Haley slipped out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth and to take a shower.

Half an hour later Haley was dry and clean from her shower and she was clothed and about to go down stairs and get some Tylenol when someone yelled from down stairs.

" HALEY REBECA JAMES GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW." It was Brian. Damn that really hurt her head.

Haley walked downstairs and into the kitchen where all her brothers were sitting in the kitchen including Jake. There was a glass of water on the table with two Tylenol next to it and her medicine. She took the pills and then drank the water.

" So what is this an intervention or something?" Haley asked her brothers.

" No Hales we are just here to warn you." Jake said as Haley moved around the kitchen putting stuff into a blender.

" Warn me for what?" She asked as she turned on the blender. Once everything was blended together she turned it off.

" For when we go over to the Scott's" Jake said

" When who goes over to the Scott's and for what.?" Haley asked as she finished her shake thing.

" Me, Peyton, Nate and You. In about a half an hour." Jake replied

" Shit." Haley cursed then dashed up the stairs to her room where Nathan was. She jumped on the bed and Nathan wasn't in it. She heard the shower running so she barged into the bathroom and started yelling.

" Nathan" Haley yelled, she got no response. " Nathan" she yelled again and still got no response. " Nathan" she tried once more and she got no response.

That's when she did it the boys down stairs heard it to. They all laughed at Nathan. Haley had flushed the toilet causing the water in the shower to scorch his skin.

" What the hell." Nathan shouted and jumped out of the shower quickly grabbing a towel and covering himself. " What the fuck do you want Haley?" Nathan yelled agitated.

" We have to be at your parents house in less than a half an hour." Haley said trying to calm herself down.

" Yeah I know why do you think I'm taking a shower" Nathan said moving out of the bathroom.

" Were you planning on telling me we had to go or were you just going to leave and let me figure it out?" Haley yelled

" You figure it out" Nathan yelled while walking across the hall to his room then slamming the door.

Haley let out a huge breath then looked at the time. " Fuck" she thought " I'm going to be late".

Haley went down stairs and walked into the kitchen. " Are you ready to go?" She asked her brothers.

" Yeah" They replied

" I nose riding with Haley" Brian exclaimed bringing his index finger to his nose.

" Dude we aren't going remember we already know what this is about you idiot" Paul said hitting Brian in the back of the head.

" You guys aren't going?" Haley asked with a look on her face.

" We are staying with them so they already told us. Oh by the way we're going to wait here until you get back." Chris said

" Oh fantastic. Jake, do you and Peyton want a ride?" Haley asked

" Nope. But I got to get over there before she kills me." Jake said leaving.

" Alright guys don't break anything while I'm gone. See ya." Haley smiled and grabbed her keys but was stopped when Matt said something.

" Aren't you going to bring Nathan.?" Matt asked.

Haley turned and looked at them " No. You see you guys may like him but I DON'T so there for he can get his own ride. Besides he isn't even ready." Haley replied.

" Wow that is truly mean Haley. I'm hurt." Nathan said from the door way with a fake look of hurt on his face.

Haley simply just rolled her eyes.

**At the Scott's House Ten Minutes Later.**

" So kids we have gathered you here this early in the morning for a reason." Dan said to the children who were sitting in front of him

" Today as you know is the fundraiser banquet that we hold every year." Karen said smiling at them.

" Now all of our clients know that you're married now and want to meet you" Lydia said

" So you children will be coming to the banquet with us. And yes I know your thinking how are we going to get clothes at this time. Boys we already got you tuxes and ladies your dresses are already bought compliments of Karen and your mother." Jimmy explained to the children.

" But here's the thing. Our clients don't know that you guys have had arranged marriages. So you have to act." Dan told the children.

" What do you mean act?" Jake asked so confused as of what was going on.

" Like you are in love with each other." Karen said

" You want us to act like we're in love?" Haley said motioning between Nathan and herself, " And how do you expect us to do that?"

" Hold hands, dance together, give a couple of kisses. I mean Haley you were in love once just act like you were then." Dan said to Haley not even realizing how bad what he said sounded.

" Alright kids you need to be at Dessen Hall in two hours. So that gives you an to get ready and an hour to get there. You all know where it is." Lydia said.

Haley's eyes widened _How could she not yell at him for what he said_ Haley thought. Jimmy left the room and came back with two dress bags and two tux bags. He handed them to the right child then they exited the house.

" I can't believe he said that to you?" Jake said while they walked to their cars

" Its ok Jake really." Haley lied. " I'll see you later okay?" Haley said as she opened the driver side door to her car.

" Yeah of course." Jake said and Haley got into the car and started to drive her and Nathan home.

**Ok you guys that's it for right now.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: the Banquet**

**Ok so I had pretty much all of the chapter written up like two weeks ago but the cord for my computer broke and I had to order a new one and that didn't came till yesterday. So yeah that's how it is going down. But the next chapter should be up soon. And 4everyoung04 I fixed the chapter thing. And guys just to let you know I really try with the spelling and grammar but I usually write these at night because for some reason I get great Ideas before bed. But any way hoped you liked it. I'll up date soon. Oh wait hold on does anyone else HATE the new facebook. But so yeah review please!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I suck but I'm trying to get better. I already updated Sweet Home Tree Hill earlier today. That took a while so I might not end up updating all my stories today maybe just a few.**

**THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE MATURE CONTENT**

**So here it is the long awaited next chapter.**

* * *

" Congratulations." Throughout the last three hours that's all she had hear. People coming up to her and Nathan and congratulating them. Haley had lost count at around eighty five people. Her and Nathan had been circulating the room. And at all times they were in physical contact with each other, whether it be holding hands or Nathans hand on the small of her back guiding her through the crowd. So many different questions had been asked that she thought she had heard them all until Mrs. Potts had finally made her way to they.

" Oh congratulations you two." She said hugging each of them. The James and Scott children had known Mrs. Potts all their lives and she never seized to amaze them.

" Thank you very much Mrs. Potts." Haley said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

" You know I always knew the two of you would end up together. I never thought you would be married at such a young age. But I knew it would happen. Now tell me dear is it good?" Mrs. Potts asked looking directly at Haley.

" Is what good?" Haley asked confused.

" The sex dear?" Mrs. Potts asked as if it were a reasonable question.

" MRS. POTTS!" Haley exclaimed as her face immediately turned pink.

" Do you hear that honey? It's our song lets go dance." Nathan said pulling Haley towards the dance floor.

" I can't believe she asked you that." Nathan chuckled as they started swaying to the music.

" It's always the old women you have to watch out for." Haley said and they both chuckled. They swayed in silence for a few moments. " Do you even know this song?"

" No. I was just trying to save you from answering the question." Nathan said looking down to her.

" It's You and I by Michael Bublé." Haley said and then they danced in silence for a few more moments.

" You know they look like a real couple." Brooke said to Lucas as they watched them from across the banquet hall.

" Brooke." Lucas said knowing that his girlfriend was thinking of some scheme in her head.

" Look all I'm saying is that its cute. Maybe if we just gave them a little nudge in the right direction they could end up liking each other. Maybe even loving each other." She said smiling at him.

" Just leave them alone Brooke. Their still adjusting to situation. After all they have only been legally married for one day." Lucas warned. He didn't need her plan to blow up and cause more problems between the two.

* * *

" You know I think we may be able to leave now" Haley said as she saw people filtering out of the room.

" Lets just follow the crowd and see if anyone notices." Nathan added and walked Haley towards the exit. The two finally made it outside after twenty minutes of good byes to people they had never met.

" Free at last." Nathan exclaimed as they got into the car. " God, I can't believe its already ten o'clock."

" I feel like part of my soul died while we were there." Haley said yawning.

" What soul?" Nathan asked and then snickered.

" I am going to pretend you didn't say that." Haley told him. Her phone beeped signaling that she had a text message. It was from Brooke, it read

" _Party at Tim's beach house. If you don't come I'll hate you forever. Wear your bikini."\_

" Who was that?" Nathan asked curiously.

" It was Brooke. Tim's having a beach party. You going to go?" Haley asked as they pulled into their drive way.

" Most likely. Need a ride?" he asked as they got out of the car.

" Yeah that would be good. Thanks." She thanked as she unlocked the house. When she walked in she noticed that it was clean. " What the hell?" she asked herself. She knew that when they left the house was still a mess from last night but now it was sparkling clean.

" Do we have a maid service?" Nathan asked as he walked up the stairs. Haley walked through out the down stairs looking in all the rooms. When she got to the kitchen there was a note on the counter. It read:

OUR WEDDING GIFT TO YOU

Love you.

Haley knew she had loved her brothers for a reason. She heard Nathan coming back down the stairs. When she passed him on the stairs she couldn't help but stair. He was just wearing his swim shorts and she couldn't help but stair at his defined body.

" Like what you see?" he asked with a laugh.

" I've seen better. Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready." She said moving faster up the stairs.

When she came back down the stairs ten minutes later Nathan couldn't help but stair. Haley was wearing a white cover up that was extremely short so you could see her toned tan legs. Nathan could see her white black bikini through the cover up. He had to admit that she did look really hot.

" Like what you see?" She said mocking him.

" Your five minutes late." He complained as they exited the house.

" Oh don't get your panties in a twist its a party your supposed to show up late." She said as they got in the car. They sat in silence for the ten minute car ride.

" Its about time you showed up." Brooke exclaimed as Haley walked in to the house. Brooke shoved a cup into Haley's hand. " Come on lets go outside" Brooke yelled and pulled Haley across the room.

There was just as many people outside as there was inside. Except outside some people were in the water, others were at the bonfire and but most were dancing near the speakers.

" So you and Nathan looked couple-y today." Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

" We were pretending. That's what we had to do." Haley said as she helped herself to her second drink.

" Well then what about last night. I heard you and Nate were going at it like rabbits." Brooke told her.

" We were. Friends with Benefits." Haley said as she finished the rest of her second drink.

" More like newlyweds" Brooke singsonged with a smile on her face. " Now come on lets go make every single person here jealous that they can't get with us." Brooke grabbed Haley's hand as they made it to the middle of the dance area.

" So you and Haley are friends with benefits now?" Luke asked his brother as they stood on the porch waiting to get more beer from the keg. Nate and Luke watched Brooke and Haley dance in the middle. Haley took off her cover up so now she was in her bikini like everybody else.

" That's the plan. I'm shocked that she said yes. But I mean not having sex for the duration of our marriage would be awful." Nathan said filling his cup. He couldn't take his eyes off of Haley. She looked fine the way her body moved to the music.

" I'm shocked to. My little Haley is growing up." Luke said with a laugh even though he was a little disturbed of the thought of his best friend and brother doing it.

" Yea. And it's good too. A lot better than it used to be." Nathan said before he started to walk away.

Lucas almost choked on his drink. " Wait what? Nate where you going?" He yelled over the music.

" To get my benefits" He yelled with a smirk and started to make his way across the porch.

" They had sex before?" Lucas asked himself.

_Oh, baby I'm a __  
__Oh, baby I'm a __  
__Oh, baby I'm a __  
__Oh, baby I'm a __  
__Oh, baby I'm a __  
__Hey, hey, hey _

Haley swayed her hips to the beats RockStar 101 by Rihanna. She had lost Brooke in the crowd but she didn't care she just needed to let all of her energy out. _  
__  
__Six inch walker __  
__Big sh** talker __  
__I never play the victim __  
__I'd rather be a stalker __  
_

A strong pair of hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back until she was against the person. They ground to the beat. She didn't even care if it was Nathan or not. It felt so good. _  
__  
__So baby take me in __  
__I'll disobey the law __  
__Make sure you frisk me good __  
__Check my panties and my bra __  
__  
_" I'll frisk you in your panties and your bra." The voice whispered as the lyrics were just said. Haley turned around towards Nathan. She heard his voice and for some reason she got excited.

" Lead the way." She whispered in his ear making sure to rub up against him.

_Wildn out __  
__A crazy house __  
__With my white jacket on _

_Wont you come __  
__And sign me out __  
_

Nathan pushed his way into the house and up stairs. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they devoured each others faces.

_To be with you is __  
__You gotta be what you are __  
__The only thing I'm missing __  
__Is a black guitar __  
_As soon as Nathan found a door that wasn't locked he slammed it open and shut pulling them through it. He locked the door before throwing Haley down on the bed._  
_

_I'm a rockstar __  
__Hey baby __  
__I'm a rockstar __  
_

" You ready Rock Star?" Nathan asked before taking control of her body.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have to be honest. I haven't watched one tree hill since season five. But in all fairness I don't think it has been to great lately. Oh well. Here's a new one for ya. PS everyone in the story is 18 now. Well except for the adults and such.**

" I CANT BELIEVE ITS OUT LAST WEEK OF HIGHSCHOOL." Brooke exclaimed as she reached the lunch table. " This is so depressing."

" Really you find it depressing?" Haley asked. " You don't like half of the people who go here and you hate learning and you think this is depressing?"

" Yes. And you should to Tutor Girl. You love school." Brooke said leaning against Lucas.

" Yes, and that's why I'm going to college. Beside ever since this stupid wedding thing people have gotten ridiculous. And I can't wait until it's over." Haley replied and then took a sip of her drink.

" I know what you mean Hales." Peyton replied trying to be comforting. At this comment Haley started to laugh.

" No you don't. You were like the only girl in the whole school who wanted to date my brother. I have to deal with being married to the guy every girl wanted to date." Haley explained.

" Hey!" Jake exclaimed. " More than one person wanted to date me. I'm very desirable. Right honey?" Jake asked in protest.

" Sure you are baby." Peyton said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. " So Hales did you finish your speech yet?"

" UGHHHH. No. I have no idea what to say." Haley said putting her head on the table.

" I'm sure it will just come to you." Luke said patting her on the back.

**And **it did come to her. Graduation had come and gone. Every night had been a party for a week straight after that. It was now the Friday two weeks after graduation. The two couples were at dinner with their parents at Haley and Nathan's house. Things had seemed to cool down between Haley and her parents do to the fact that they were actually having civil conversations.

" You kids have anything fun planned for while we're in the Hamptons?" Deb asked and sipped her wine.

" Probably just basketball and parties. And probably more basketball." Nathan told his mother with a smile.

" Stanford's freshman orientation is that Tuesday and Wednesday. So I'll be out there most of the first week you'll be gone." Haley told her smiling, thinking about going to college in the fall and being thousands of miles away from her ' husband'.

" Oh." Deb said giving a look to Lydia, which didn't go by unnoticed by Haley. " That's… great sweet heart."

" Honey remind me that we need to talk before we leave." Jimmy said patting his daughters hand.

" Why don't we just talk now. In the den. While Nathan gets dessert ready." Haley said looking at her father not having a good feeling about what the conversation was going to bring.

" Alright sweet heart." Lydia said before pushing her chair back and exiting the room with Haley and Jimmy following.

" I'll go grab that cake." Nathan said exiting towards the kitchen.

**In the den. ** Haley sat on the chair opposite her parents.

" What was that look Deb gave you?" Haley asked her mother curiously.

" Honey. It's about the orientation and college." Her mother said with a sad smile. Haley could already tell where this was going.

" What about it?" Haley question softly.

" Your not going." Lydia told her daughter gently.

" To orientation?" Haley stammered out in hopes that they just meant orientation.

" To Stanford." Jimmy said clarifying.

" What?" Haley shrieked reacting to the information she was just told.

" It's just that it would be a lot easier to have you go to the university nearby with the rest of the kids." Jimmy said trying to explain to his daughter.

" I worked my ass off to get into Stanford and now you wont let me go? For what? This stupid marriage that you forced me into? This stupid company that I don't even want to be a part of?" Haley tried to say calmly to her parents.

" Don't swear." Lydia scolded her daughter. " It's just that it is a lot easier for us to get you into the University than getting Nathan into Stanford. Your married now you can't just think of yourself. Nathan has his basketball to think about and now that he is your husband so do you."

" I don't give a damn about basketball." Haley yelled. " I GOT into one of the best schools in the world. That has one of the best engineering programs in the world and your making me give it up. I didn't even apply to this school and your going to make me go." Haley was so outraged she didn't even care that she was yelling.

" Haley Rebecca James. Stop your yelling this instant." Jimmy yelled to his daughter who was now pacing in front of them. " I know this isn't what you planned for but its for the best." Jimmy said quietly to his daughter as a something in the other room was heard falling on the hardwood floor of the dining room.

" You know. I never thought that I would one day hate my parents. But then again a lot of things that I never thought would happen have happened lately. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my guests." Haley said calmly before heading back to the dining room.

As she entered everyone suddenly became very fascinated with the chocolate cake on their plates. Haley knew they had all heard what was going on considering there was no door going into the den. Even if it was on the other side of the house Haley knew her yelling would be heard all through out it. She sat back in her seat and stabbed a fork into the cake. She didn't look up when her parents re entered the room. For the rest of the meal Haley didn't say a word. Everyone at the table seemed to not want to talk either. Finally a half hour later everyone had exited the house.

Haley was doing the dishes when Nathan came into the kitchen. She was drying a plate when Nathan came up behind her. She dropped the plate into the sink and it broke.

" I'm sorry" He said quickly and started to help her clean it up.

" It's not your fault. I'm just clumsy." She said throwing the last piece of plate into the trash can.

" I meant about school." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

" I know." She nodded into his chest.

" If I would have known about this I would have applied to schools out in California." He told her softly holding he tighter. Haley started to laugh into his chest.

" No you wouldn't have." She said finally looking up at him with teary eyes. " But thank you for lying." She added and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. " I'm going to go shower." She said . while she was exiting the kitchen she started to de-robe leaving pieces of clothing as she went. " Your welcome to join." She said before disappearing.

**Later that night **

Haley was laying in her bed unable to sleep. She and Nathan only shared a bed when they had sex before they fell asleep. For some reason however tonight she longed for him. Haley slipped out of her bed and walked across the hall. She didn't knock on the door because she didn't want to wake Nathan. However when she shut the door and turned for the bed she realized he was awake.

" Oh. Uhm. Hi." She said awkwardly. " I didn't think you would be awake." She told him leaning against the door.

" So you were planning to have your way with me while I was asleep? Kinky James." Nathan laughed while saying this. " Couldn't sleep?" He asked already knowing the answer. She nodded. " Me neither." He told her lifting up the cover on the other side of the bed. " Come on."

Haley breathed a sigh of relief and padded over to the bed. She pulled the blanket up to her chest and snuggled into the bed. Yet she still wasn't comfortable. That was until Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

" I don't bite you know." He whispered in her ear then gently kissed her temple.

" I missed this." She thought to herself and then realized that she had said it out loud.

" So did I." Nathan replied quietly. He felt Haley squirm in his arms and she rolled over to look at him.

" We used to be best friends." She told him like he didn't know.

" I know."

" And now we aren't." she said waiting for him to say something meaningful.

" I know."

" Is that all you can say?" she said flustered.

" No. I just don't know what to say with out making the past come alive." He said after thinking for a moment.

" Well I already opened that can of worms." She replied hoping he would say something. Anything that would make things seem better. He didn't. so Haley took a deep breath. " I just don't get it. We have sex all the time now and it doesn't make anything worse. But when we have it once before everything was ruined."

" That night when we went out I never thought we wouldn't be friends after. I never meant for that to happen." Nathan admitted finally after two years ..

_Summer two years ago_

" _Come on Hales." Nathan said pulling his best friend down the street. _

" _Nathan where are we going. Everyone in town knows the best place to watch the fireworks is in the park. Not the beach." Haley exclaimed as they got to Nathan's beach house. _

" _I know. That why we're not watching Tree Hills fire works. Last year when I was on my way over to the park I noticed that the sky was lighting up over the beach. Turns out we get the best view of the next town over's fireworks." He said as they made their way through his house and on to the porch._

" _Really? That's awesome. I call the hammock." She yelled pushing past him so she could get there first. _

" _I was thinking we could go down on the beach." He said holding up a blanket that he had planned to put on the sand._

" _Ok. That's cool too. Just make sure we're far enough up so the water doesn't get us when the tide changes." She yelled down to him from the porch remembering the last time they had been to the beach. _

" _Hales hurry up and help me before they start." He called while trying to put the blanket down on the sand. Haley hopped down the beach and helped him with the blanket just in time for the fireworks to start. _

" _They are so beautiful." She whispered thinking that her voice would somehow ruin the loud show. _

" _Yea they are." Nathan replied looking at his friend and chuckled._

" _What's so funny?" she asked getting aggravated not knowing what was going on._

" _Nothing Hales its just. You have something on you your face." He hadn't noticed when they had left the house. _

" _And your just telling me now? You jerk. Where is it?" She asked rubbing her face. Nathan kept laughing so she knew she was missing it. " Nathan get it off."_

_He moved closer to her. He took her face in his hand and rubbed the corner of her mouth to try and get what ever it was off. When he looked up she was staring right into his eyes. It was then that he realized how close they were. They both must have realized it because their faces kept getting closer together. _

_Nathan brushed his lips on Haley's very gently and pulled back to look at her. Wondering if he had just shattered their friendship. The smile on Haley's face caused him to think different. She leaned back in and kissed Nathan. It had started very slow and cautious. However it quickly became faster and passionate. Nathan's tongue slid up against Haley's lips asking her for entrance which she happily granted. Neither ten knew what was going on but they both knew they didn't want to stop. _

_Nathans hand's found there way to the hem of her shirt. His fingers traced small circles on he stomach. He broke away from the kiss and moved his way down to her neck. Nathan was sure of what to do. He was making out with his best friend and he didn't know if it was going to go farther because he knew she was a virgin. Those thoughts were cast aside when Haley pulled at Nathan's shirt. He lifted his arms and let her take it off. Haley smiled to herself as she saw his toned chest. She ran her hands up and down it finding every crevice. Nathan didn't know whether or not to take off her shirt so he just continued his attack on her neck with his mouth. _

" _Take it off." Haley panted and that was enough for Nathan. He knew that it was ok. The rest of their clothes were off fast. Nathan could feel the heat between his legs and knew he needed to release. _

" _Are you sure Hales?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes. If she even had to think about saying no Nathan would stop. He didn't want to take away her virginity especially if she wasn't sure. _

_She gave Nathan a sweet smile and a small nod before giving him a sweet kiss. " Do you have a condom?" She asked hesitantly. She knew he had always had them with him for when they went to parties but she just wanted to be sure. He nodded and pulled one out of his wallet and ripped the wrapper before rolling it on. _

" _It's going to hurt at first Hales. I don't want to hurt but its going to." He told her as he found her entrance. He looked at her one more time to make sure it was ok. She reassured him with a smile. He slowly pushed in. he heard her wince and stopped. Haley told him it was ok and he continued. After a few moment the winces turned to moans and Nathan knew that the pain was gone and he started to go faster as the fireworks could be heard in the distance. _

_An hour later the two teens were laying on the beach back in their outfits. Neither looking at each other. _

" _Nathan." Haley said finally looking to her friend._

" _Haley." He replied not really knowing what to do._

" _That was a mistake." She said quickly. _

" _That was a mistake." Nathan said at the exact same time she did. They both laughed a sad little laugh. _

" _I should probably get home. It's late." Haley said getting up. Nathan stood as well. " I'll see you tomorrow." She said quickly grabbing her shoes and running up the beach. _

_Nathan watched as she went. Both teens knew that after this night things were different. Not a good different. A very bad different. They were both caught up in the moment. And that moment decided the future of their friendship._

" Why couldn't we make it through that?" Haley asked looking up at her husband.

" I don't know." He replied closing his eyes to think.

" Can we ever be friends again?" Haley asked so quietly she wasn't sure if Nathan had heard here.

" Yes." Nathan said simply opening his eyes.

" Lets put the past behind us." She said smiling.

" Ok." He replied and she smiled before turning back over. The couple was silent for a few moments.

" Now that we're friends we still get to benefit right?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

" Why you thinking of cashing in on them?" She asked with a giggle as she felt his lips on her neck.

" All the time." He said and turned her towards him.

The married couple did everything but sleep that night. Neither knowing whether or not they would really be able to just be friends.

**Hate it? Like it? Let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the new one. I think I'm going to do a couple more chapters of this before I start updating Sweet Home Tree Hill again. Hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

" Hi." Haley said as the man opened the door to his home. He was surprised at first to see her but gave her a smile.

" Ms. James this is a surprise to see you here. At my house." He said smiling and motioning for her to sit down on the chair on the porch. " I'm sorry I mean Mrs. Scott." He added as he sat down.

" So you heard about that?" She asked cringing. She knew that pretty much everyone had to know that she was married to Nathan by now.

" I may be old but I still have working ears you know. I heard what those teens were talking about the last couple weeks of school. And if I do say so myself I am ashamed of your parents for doing that." He said with a sigh.

" Me too. But Whitey that's not why I came. I actually have a question for you." She said leaning forward in her chair. " Do you have time to talk?"

" That's Coach Duram to you." He said with a chuckle. Whitey and Haley had a special relationship. He thought of her as a grand daughter. Seeing as they had become close over the years considering that she had tutored at least thirty of his players over the past four years. " I've got all the time in the world."

" Is Nathan good enough?" She asked at the edge of her seat.

" For you? Hell no. You deserve so much better than that little punk headed teenager. "

" No that's not what I mean. What I want to know is if Nathan has a shot… I mean is he good enough to be a professional basketball player?" she clarified.

" Why? Where's all of this coming from Haley?" The man asked. Knowing her well enough that something was going on.

" I promise I'll come over sometime and explain it all to you. But I just need to know if you truly believe Nathan has the talent to be in the NBA." She asked in one breath.

" In my honest opinion I know that he can make it there in a heartbeat. He maybe stubborn and rude and not to bright but he is one of the best players I have coached in all my years." He told her.

" Oh." Haley breathed out. She didn't know what to say. She was hoping he would have said the opposite. She knew she was being selfish but she didn't care right now. She needed to figure things out. "I was just…. I mean. I better get going." She said quickly standing.

" I'm here if you need." Whitey said rocking in his chair.

" Thanks Coach." She said before running down the drive way.

**A few days later**

Haley was running early in the morning like she always did. However today she took a detour from her normal route. Instead of running down by the river court she turned and went down her old street. Towards the house she grew up in. she knew that her parents were leaving for their trip today and she needed to talk to them . As she ran up to the house she pulled her ear buds out and knocked on the door. Karen answered the door. Karen was surprised to see her daughter in law at the door.

" Haley, honey how have you been? We've all been so worried about you. " Karen asked. She seemed to be genuinely concerned about Haley.

" I've been better. Thank you for asking. " She smiled at the woman.

" You do remember that your parents live next door right?" Karen asked with a laugh.

" Yes. I actually wanted to talk to Dan." Haley said as she heard him saying something in the house.

" Oh of course. He'll be happy to see you. He has been just as worried as I have about you. But I'm afraid that we don't have a lot of time to stay and chat. Our flight leaves in three hours and you know how security is these days." Karen said as she walked Haley to the kitchen where Dan was on the phone. " Honey Haley's here to see you. I have to go finish packing my toiletries so if you'll excuse me." Karen smiled at Haley before exited the Kitchen.

Haley took a seat on a stool at the counter. Dan held up a finger motioning that he would just be another moment. Haley looked down at her hands. Which for some reason were shaking. She wasn't nervous at all so she just didn't understand why they were shaking.

" No. Matthew I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm leaving for my vacation in twenty minutes and I don't want to be bothered with this. I trust that you can handle this situation." Dan paused while listening to the man on the other end of the line speak. " Yes. Just do that. No Matthew I don't have time to hear this. My daughter is here so I really have to go. Ok. Bye Matthew." Dan shut his phone and turned his attention to his daughter in law. " Haley its wonderful to see you." He said and gave her hand a pat.

" You too." She spoke quietly. She had always heard him and Karen refer to her as one of their children. But now that she actually was it seemed to weird.

" You were running I see." He said motioning to her attire. " Would you like a water?" He asked even though he was going to get her one even if she said no. " I remember the old days when you didn't even ask and you would just go into out refrigerator. " He smiled and handed her the bottled water.

" So do I. But that isn't what I came by for. I just wanted to ask you something real quick before you left." She told him and then drank the water. Her shaky hands caused some of the water to sill out.

" Are you all right dear?" He asked with concern.

" I'm fine. I must have just over done it. What I wanted to ask you though, was about this whole college thing. " she said taking another drink all of a sudden becoming very thirsty.

" I know that your upset. But believe me if I could have gotten Nathan into Stanford I would have. But he simply just didn't have even close to the type of grades that are needed and even if we tried to get him into…." He explained but was cut off.

" I know that. When you made this arrangement. With the marriages. It was so that the four of us could run the company when you retire, correct? But what about Nathan?" She asked.

" What about him?" Dan asked confused.

" His basketball . If he makes it to the NBA how is he going to run the company?" She said clearing up his confusion.

" Well you would. That was part of the reason for the wedding. I'm not saying that I knew that Nathan was going to possibly be a professional basket ball player. Because we simply could have just left it to the five of you separately. But that in its self was a problem. Because if one of you wanted to sell or didn't want to work many problems would have complicated the company. The marriage was a way to make sure that the company wouldn't be able to be split up." Dan explained. " But I don't want you to feel cheated. So Nathan is majoring in corporate business and finance. So if basket ball falls through he will know how to run the company. The rest of you will have a minor in corporate business and finance. We know that at least two of you will be sacrificing their dreams but your parents and Karen and I built this company up from the ground and we would just hate to see it ended. "

" So in reality at the minimum only two of us will actually be running the company?" She asked trying to clear things up.

" Hypothetically yes." He said with a nod.

" Thank you for clearing this up for me." She said standing. She wobbled a little from a slight dizzy spell.

" Why don't you rest here a while and have some one come pick you up. I don't want you running home. You must be getting dehydrated. " Dan told her firmly.

" Oh no. I don't want to be a bother. You have to leave in like ten minutes. " She said holding the counter because she was still dizzy. " On second thought . I'll just lay down in the den." She told him as she started walking slowly towards the archway.

" Drink more water when you get home. If we're gone when you leave just lock the door on your way out." Dan said as he helped he to the couch.

" You got it boss." She said with a smile and she laid down.

**At the Mall**

" P. Scott hurry up and show me that bra. " Brooked yelled from outside the dressing room.

" Brooke I have been in here for literally five seconds relax." She said before pulling back the curtain.

" I approve." Brooke said nodding. " This is weird though. Me being at the mall and not shopping for myself." Brooke said to herself.

" Do you think Jake will like it? I want tonight to be special." Peyton asked as she looked herself over in the mirror.

" OOO. What are we celebrating? Wait let me guess. Lets see today is July second. Oh I've got it. Its Tuesday." Brooke exclaimed as she started to dig her phone out of her purse because she thought she heard it make noise.

" Why would we be celebrating because its Tuesday?" Peyton asked before closing the curtain.

" I don't know. You tell me. I feel like ever since you and Jake got married I have had to come with you to buy lingerie at least twice a week." Brooke told her while dialing her voice mail.

" oh Haha. But for you information as of today Jake and I have been Married for two months." Peyton exclaimed smiling to herself. She heard Brooke say really to herself. " Yes really. We got married at the beginning of May and it is now the beginning of July. "

" I wasn't really- ing you. I was saying really to the voice mail I got from Haley. She needs us to pick her up." Brooke said standing getting ready to exit the dressing room area.

" Yea and you really-ed because?" Peyton asked not understanding.

" She said that she's at your parents house." Brooke said.

**At the James- Scott House**

" Foul!" Lucas exclaimed as he and his brother played a one on one in the drive way.

" Really your going to be a little girl and call a foul. My elbow barely even grazed you chin. " Nathan said to his Brother as he made a shot.

" That doesn't count. I just called foul." Lucas exclaimed like that would change the fact that he was going to lose.

" Your just made because you know I'm going to win. Just face it big brother. I'm better than you." Nathan said with a smirk.

" Your so arrogant." Lucas chuckled and retrieved the ball. " So listen I want to ask you something. A few weeks ago you said something to me at a party and I can't stop thinking about it." Lucas said passing the ball to Nathan. Ever since the comment about sleeping with Haley before they were married lucas has wanted to know what that was about.

" Ok loser. What is it?" Nathan said taking another shot.

" Well we were talking about you and Haley being friends with benefits and then you saw Haley and you said.." Lucas was cut off by a horn. He turned his head and saw his girlfriend pull into the driveway.

" Haley I swear if you puke in my car I will kill you." Brooke screamed as she turned to her friend.

" Relax Brooke. I'm not going to get sick. I feel much better now." Haley said as she got out of Brookes car. Haley did feel much better. She had stopped shaking and she wasn't dizzy anymore.

" Are you sure? You looked pretty green when we picked you up." Peyton added as she got out behind Haley.

" Is everything alright." Luke asked as he hugged Brooke.

" Haley's sick." She replied before looking over at her friend.

" I'm not sick. I was just getting dehydrated. But I feel better. I promise. " Haley said walking towards the door. " I'm just going to go take a shower and a nap and I'll be as good as new." She assured them as she walked into the house.

" Is she ok?" Nathan asked his sister.

" Well when we picked her up at Mom and Dad's she didn't look to good. But she is looking better now. She was out running this morning so I'm sure she was just getting dehydrated like she said." Peyton said but was quickly regretting it.

" She was at Mom and Dad's?" Nathan asked. " Why was she there?"

" I don't know. She didn't say." Peyton shrugged before exiting to her house.

Nathan looked over at the couple that he was now left with. He laughed when he saw that they were already making out. He decided to go into the house and check on his wife. He laughed when he walked into her room and saw that she was sleeping. She hadn't even taken off her shoes. Nathan walked over to her and pulled off her shoes and socks. He looked at her sleeping figure and smiled at his new friend. He could tell that she was clearly just tuckered out and he didn't want to wake her.

**Hours later**

" Are you sure you don't want to come?" Nathan asked Haley while he was finishing eating and she was washing dishes.

" I'm sure. I think I just need to rest. Besides if I drink I'll get more dehydrated. I want to be rested up for the fourth of July party." She told him while starting the dish washer. There was a silence for a few moments.

" Why were you at my parents today?" Nathan asked. He didn't know why he wanted to know so bad.

" I. uhmm." Haley didn't know what to say she hadn't planned on him finding out. She would have to yell at Brooke and Peyton tomorrow. She sighed. " I went to see your dad."

" Why?" Nathan couldn't think of any reason why she would need to see his dad.

" We were talking about you actually." She replied and Nathan raised his eyebrow. " Well it was mostly about you but also about us. I just needed to know something."

" And what is that something?"

" I needed to know what was going to happen if you make it to the NBA." Haley sighed as she leaned against the counter.

" And what did he say?" Nathan didn't know the answer to this and to be honest he hadn't even thought about this before.

" He said that in reality only one of us needs to be working for the company. So if you make it to the NBA. Bye bye engineering." She said quietly.

" So it's either we both give up our dreams or one of us gives up our dreams?" He asked more to him self than to Haley.

" It seems that way." She whispered.

" So what do we do?" He questioned looking at her across the kitchen.

" We are going to be teenagers. And figure out that crap later. I want to enjoy the last bit of freedom we have. Speaking of shouldn't you be getting to that party?" Haley asked as she looked at the clock on the wall.

" Right. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Nathan asked again just to make sure.

" I'm positive." She smiled at him as he walked towards the door. " Oh and Nathan."

" Yea?" He asked turning around to look at his wife.

" Don't do anything stupid." She said before walking towards that stairs.

" Yes ma'am." He replied and exited the house.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new one. Oh and the university I keep referring to is Duke. Oh by the way Karen owns the café along with working for the company. Hope you like it.**

" Dr. Bradford said it was just dehydration." Haley said into the phone two days after she had felt sick.

" Good. So your feeling better now?" Lydia asked her daughter over the phone.

" Yes. I am feeling much better. There was really no need to be worried." Haley told her mother. " Not that you really care anyway." Haley mumbled.

" What was that dear?" She asked the girl not quite catching what she had said.

" Nothing mom. I have to go." Haley told her and was about to hang up when she heard a loud yell come from the phone. "What?" Haley snapped.

" Haley. It's Karen." Karen said quickly.

" Oh. Hi Karen. Is everything ok?" She asked concerned for her mother in law.

" No. Well yes. But not really. You see. I forgot that I had scheduled for the café to be open today for a few hours. And well I didn't schedule anyone to work. And well I know its your vacation and all but I was hoping that maybe you could…" Karen rambled on.

" When do you want me to be there?" Haley asked as she headed up stairs to change for a day of work now.

" Noon to four. Oh Haley you're a life saver. I just don't know what I would do with out you." Karen said gratefully to the young woman.

" I'm sure you would survive. Which by the way thanks for telling my parents that I was sick." Haley scolded her.

" Oh. Dan did. You can take that up with him. But I have to go. Our mud baths are ready. Thanks again." Karen thanked before she hung up.

Haley entered her room and through her phone on her bed. It was the fourth of July and she had planned on spending the day with her friends rather than working. She sighed and pulled a pair of Capri's out of a drawer. For the workers at the café weren't allowed to wear shorts. She grabbed a simple blue t-shirt out of another. She was in the middle of putting her bra on when the door opened.

" Oh I'm sorry." Nathan said and quickly turned around.

" It's not like you haven't seen this before." She chuckled and slipped on her shirt. " You can turn around now."

" Where are you going?" He asked as she was searching her closet for a pair of sandals.

" Your mom called. And she needs me to open the café for a few hours . So I'll have to skip out on today's festivities until four." She yelled to him from inside her closet as she slipped on her sandals.

" You have got to be joking with me. Now I'm going to be stuck alone with two coupley couples." Nathan whined from his spot sprawled out on Haley's bed.

" Well you could just stay here." She said leaning across him to grab her cell phone. " Or you could go to the gym. Your abs aren't as toned as they used to be." She told him and patted his stomach before she skipped out the door.

" What?" Nathan yelled as he sat up looking down at his body.

**At the café**

Haley had been sitting at the counter for the past hour and a half doing nothing. No one had come in once considering the towns festivities. Every year the mayor held a party for the town on the Fourth of July. There was dancing and music on the common and food and other activities all throughout places in the town. No one was open on the Fourth but for some reason Karen wanted to be. Haley was about the close the shop when she heard the bell ring above the door.

" You can just sit anywh…" Haley stopped when she saw who it was. " What do you want?"

" Is that any way to treat a paying customer." He said sitting down at the counter next to her. As soon as he sat down she stood up and walked around the counter.

" I have the right to refuse service. So you can leave now Jason." She snapped and turned towards the kitchen..

" Congratulations on the marriage by the way. When is the baby due?" He said to her with a chuckle. Haley immediately turned around. And walked back to the counter.

" How dare you. I'm not pregnant you asshole." She yelled.

" Really because that seems that that would be the only reason the two of you would get married. I mean at first I couldn't put my finger on it. But then it just came to me. The real Haley James. What I should say the real Haley Scott is a slut." He said with a smile.

Haley gasped. Never in her life had someone called her a slut. So she did the only thing that came across her mind. She reached her hand across the counter and slapped Jason across the face. His eyes widened and he stood quickly. Haley wasn't sure what was going to happen.

" You little bi.." He yelled but was cut off.

" Watch your mouth." Nathan yelled as he ran into the café. He stepped between Jason and the counter.

" Well look who it is. What ever I'm out of here." He said shaking his head and turning to leave.

" You better stay the hell away from my wife." Nathan said through gritted teeth.

" Ha ha. Right. I'll stay away from your wife and the baby." Jason said laughing. Nathan lunged forward and grabbed Jason's shoulder and turned him around. Before Jason could comprehend what was happening Nathan punched him in the face. Haley gasped as Jason hit the floor hard.

" Oh get up." Nathan yelled as he held his fists up. Jason stood and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Jason swung his fist and it connected with Nathan's left cheek. Haley's eyes widened and she ran from her spot behind the counter. She placed herself between the boys and closed her eyes frightened that she might be hit.

" STOP IT!" Haley screamed and surprisingly both boys stopped. " Jason I suggest you leave right now." Jason paused for a moment before walking out the door mumbling to himself. " And you go sit so I can clean you up." She ordered. She went behind the counter and pulled out the first aid kit. She moved in front of Nathan and examined the wound. " This is going to hurt later." She said as she started to clean the cut and Nathan hissed with pain.

" More like it hurts now." He said through gritted teeth. Haley chuckled. He knew what she was thinking. She was that thinking 'well maybe if you didn't hit him.' " I was defending your honor so don't even think I shouldn't have hit him. You should be thanking your man."

" Really? Thanking you? Yea right. Though I do have to admit. You hitting Jason was pretty sexy." She said with a smile.

" Not as hot as you slapping him. I didn't know you had it in you." He told her pulling her closer to him. " I'm thinking that I might be cashing in on my benefits." He said as he started to kiss her neck. She leaned her head back to give him better action. Nathan sucked on her neck and then went over the spot with his tongue. Haley let out a little moan. And she pushed him away.

" We can't be doing this here. People will see." She said as he pulled her back in for a kiss.

" It's ok. We're married let them watch." He mumbled against her lips.

" No no. you need to go. We can finish this later." She said taking a few steps back this time.

" You're going to be the death of me." He sighed still holding her by the waist.

" I know I know. But I'll tell you what. Tonight after we go to the concert or whatever with Brooke then we can go to the beach house and watch the fireworks and finish what we started. Now go." She shooed him away from her. " Oh and a hickey? Really? What are we in the eighth grade." She heard Nathan laugh before he left the café.

**After her shift**

Haley left the café at six. Two hours after her shift was supposed to end. She did end up getting one customer at four o'clock on the dot. She would have told them it was closed but it was Whitey and she could never say no to the old man. She had finally explained the whole situation that was going on and it had taken a lot longer than she had expected. She ran into her house and changed into a white and yellow sundress and headed back to the center of town to be with her friends.

" Hey Fodilocks what's with the smile?" Haley asked as she walked over to her group of friends.

" Hales what on earth took so long? I have been waiting to dance with my boyfriend for the past hour but some one wouldn't let him go." Brooke said glaring at Nathan.

" Listen Brooke. Why should I have been left alone while you guys had fun. You know me I just like to ruin a party. " He said rolling his eyes.

" What ever it's time to dance." Brooke exclaimed as she dragged her boyfriend to the dance floor. The other two couples followed suit.

" So why is Peyton so happy?" Haley asked as she and Nathan swayed to the music.

" Jake told her he loved her." He said before spinning his wife.

" That's great they deserve to be happy." She smiled as she leaned closer into Nathan. She wished that someday she would be able to be in love.

The couple dance for a few moments in silence. Both enjoying each other's company. Then the song Honey Bee came on and Nathan groaned.

" What?" Haley laughed as she looked up at Nathan.

" Why is it that we only listen to country music in this state? We aren't even in the country." Nathan exclaimed as he twirled Haley again.

" What you don't like it?" She chuckled. " _You'll be my sunny day and I'll be your shade tree. You'd be my honeysuckle I'll be your honey bee_" Haley sung along to the words just to be mean to Nathan. " Come on you know its cute. However I do feel like we should be wearing cowboy hats and boots." She laughed along with Nathan.

" I agree with you completely darling." He said in his best southern accent that made Haley laugh even harder. The two continued to have nice conversation.

" I told you that they are going to end up together." Brooke said to her boyfriend. As she looked over at the couple from the other side of the dance floor.

" Brooke didn't I say to stay out of it?" Lucas asked even though he knew that she was going to blow off the question.

" All I'm saying is that I think things are going to work out. It may be just sex between them now but it will move on to something I like to call love." She sing songed.

" And did you see that hickey?" Peyton asked as she swirled by the couple.

" What!" Lucas and Jake exclaimed at the same time.

" Yup. Hickey's are a sign!" Brooke squealed.

Nathan and Haley were completely oblivious to the other couples watching them. A Taylor swift song came on and both Nathan and Haley groaned.

" This is the reason why I hate country music." Nathan stated.

" Taylor Swift is the sole reason you hate country music?" Haley asked with a chuckle. " I doubt that. But I can't stand her either. You want to head to the beach house for the fireworks?" She asked as she stopped dancing.

" It's a bit early but I would rather be there than here." Nathan agreed and he pulled Haley off the dance floor.

**At the Beach House**

" What? You got rid of the hammock? I loved the hammock." Haley exclaimed as she walked out onto the porch. Where the hammock used to be was a cushioned chaise bed.

" Yea I know. It was Peyton's fault. She likes using it for tanning or whatever. Here." He said handing her a blanket.

" Thank you good sir." She said before jumping on the bed.

" Gosh you are such a dork. Now scoot over." He said as he pushed her over so he could get comfortable on the bed with her.

" Calling people names isn't nice." Haley scolded shaking her finger at Nathan.

" Oh haha your so funny. So tell me miss James are we going to be spending the fourth the same way we did last time?" He asked referring to the first time they had slept together.

" That depends Mr. Scott what happens in the morning?" She asked before remembering what had happened before.

_Two years ago_

_Haley woke in her room. It was dark gray and raining out which was exactly how she felt on the inside. She didn't know how to feel. Her and Nathan had slept together. She gave herself up to her best friend and she had just run off not wanting to talk. She sat up in her bed and sighed. She didn't even want to be awake. She decided to take a shower and go down stairs for breakfast. When she got down to the kitchen the Scott children were in the kitchen with her brother. _

" _Hey Hales. I thought you didn't like to sleep in?" Luke said as he handed her a cup of coffee._

" _What time is it?" Haley asked then took a sip._

" _Eleven. And by the way where were you last night? I mean we know Nate was off sleeping with some one I presume. But you?" Jake asked._

" _I was down at the beach." She spoke quietly. She stole a glance at Nathan who wasn't looking at her. _

" _Hot date?" Brooke asked wiggling her eyebrows. _

" _Something like that." She relied looking down at the counter. _

" _That right there ladies and gentlemen is the look of shame." Nathan exclaimed. " What's wrong sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?" He asked when she didn't reply. He didn't know what had come over him. The whole group stared at the two in shock. They had never seen the two act this way. _

_Haley looked over at Nathan. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Haley was the first to look away. She got up and walked away from the counter. If that is the way he wanted it to be then fine. _

" You know we never talked about it. We just stopped being friends like that." Haley said as she snuggled into Nathan's side.

" God. I was such an ass to you. You know Lucas and I fought that night. And I just sat there and let him hit me. I knew I was wrong." He said looking deep into his wife's eyes. " I'm so sorry for how I acted."

" It's okay." Haley sighed. She reached up and gave Nathan a kiss.

Nathan looked down at his new friend. " Happy Independence Day Haley."

"Happy Friendship-pendence Day Nathan." Haley exclaimed with a giggle. Nathan looked confused so she explained. " This was the day our old friendship ended and now it's the day our new one begins." She explained and Nathan started laughing. " I am such a dork." Haley said looking down.

" Yes." Nathan said and placed two fingers under her chin to make her look at him. He gave her a chaste kiss. " But you're my dork."

**Love it? Hate it? **


End file.
